


Barracks Bitch

by NidoranDuran



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: After being captured by soldiers, Akame resorts to a desperate escape method: tiring out an entire squadron of soldiers using her body. But she ends up enjoying it maybe a little too much. Anonymous commission.





	Barracks Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Commission from April 2016.

Akame couldn't believe she'd been captured. There had been too many soldiers, but for some reason even when they found the girl too exhausted to fight off seven men at once, they'd decided to cart her back off to their camp instead of killing her. She supposed it was bounty-related, hence handcuffing her and leaving her in the corner as they celebrated. But she knew she had to find a way out of this, that she had to find a way out of her cuffs and then out of camp entirely. There were a lot of options, a dizzying number of ways to strike back and exhaust her enemies, and she needed one of the might now if she was going to have any chance of getting free and avoiding the impending fate of being turned over.

The usually stoic girl closed her eyes, groaning as she realized the most likely way out of this predicament, the best solution for getting free and away, and it was not a good one. "I'm horny," she announced loudly over the raucous noise of the men celebrating her capture; the deadly Akame had been quite the catch, and each one of the soldiers there knew someone who she had cut down personally. But their eyes all turned to her as she boldly announced that. "And I want someone to come over here and take care of that. Or maybe even several of you, I don't care. I just really want to get fucked." She couldn't believe what she was saying, the words coming from her lips that she would never have said in any sane circumstance, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Really?" asked the men, who all drifted toward Akame, curious and looking up and down her body, eyes appraising the still, icy expression, the lovely body, with her milky thighs and her round tits. They had always seen her as walking death first, never truly bothering to examine her body and realize that she was gorgeous until she was tied up and disarmed. And now that they saw her in a vulnerable position they realized just what a looker she was, and the smiles turned wicked. 

"Okay, sure," one of the men said, smirking as he reached for her handcuffs, producing a key and undoing them. "Here's the deal then. You can get fucked, but it doesn't stop until we say no." He didn't actually wait for an answer on his offer as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up, pinning her against the wall and shoving forward, his tongue slithering into her mouth, making her whine in disgust as his body pushed tightly against her. He dropped his pants and then reached up her skirt for her panties, nearly tearing them off as he tugged them down and moved forward. Everything happened so quickly as the horny soldier got into position, eager now to fuck the black-haired girl, to take advantage of the power they had over her as the only ones with weapons; she was their prisoner, and she was going to be treated like one in the worst ways imaginable.

The eager push forward drove a thick cock into Akame, who cried out in shock as she was penetrated, her hands pressed flat against the wall and trying to hold tightly on for dear life as the eager thrusts began. The aggressive kiss, with the tongue being shoved into her mouth, left her shuddering and hating this already, but she knew that she had to play along, meeting the tongue and whining as her pussy was drilled steadily by the pent up soldier. All around her, she could see men dropped their pants and getting their dicks out, staring at her in delight as they waited for their turns, and she realized what she was dealing with; all of these men were very frustrated, gone too long without any sex, and she was going to be on the receiving end of something very brutal before this was all over.

But at the same time, the overwhelming disgust was offset by something remarkable. As detestable as the soldier was, his dick was big enough that as he got down to work, she found herself moaning, the heated friction of the shaft pistoning in and out of her quickly getting her pussy as wet as it should have been for someone so unbearably horny. It was shameful, and the last thing she wanted was to suddenly be lit up in genuine lust, but her body was twisting about in fitful delight so quickly that she was more than a little worried about how easily she had been played, even if it was by herself. "Nngh, fuck me," she whined, trying to add some authenticity to the moans, even if the words came out genuine as her hips pushed forward off the wall and she eagerly met the thrusts, wanting the cock in as deep as she could get it.

One of the other men came up by her side, simply lining up for the next round, for Akame found herself with other ideas in mind. She reached down for it, grabbing the dick and beginning to stroke it, rapidly pumping her soft hand along his shaft as she worked him over too. Lust was coming too easily to the usually stoic girl, but she supposed it was all a credit toward her attempts to make it work. She would go as deep in as she had to to keep this act up, even if it meant genuinely indulging every last one of them in camp. Multiple times, if needed.

Oh, how awful that would have been. Akame was going to just hate that.

She and the soldier came in unison; he was pent up and honestly, as she was filled up with hot cock she realized that she was too, and now she was feeling the sweet reward of it as she climaxed, gasping and howling as her body shivered, her spine arching back against the wall and her tight, slick pussy clamping down hungrily around the cock hammering into it. She received her first creampie in so long she wasn't even sure the last time she'd gotten laid, and it left her feeling elated as he pulled sloppily away.

The man in front of her should have been next, and he certainly would be, but not in ways he'd expected. Akame was down on her knees in a second, halfway because of how weak her legs had became in the trembling afterglow, and halfway because a searing flash of hunger washing over her had taken over. The raven-haired girl dropped to her knees and took the cock she was already stroking into her mouth instead. Her head turned to the side and she took the dick down hungrily, moaning as she didn't stop until his tip was teasing the back of her throat. With one hand, she stroked the dick in a steady rhythm alongside the bucking of her mouth, while with the other, she undid her blouse and let it all open, flaunting her perky tits held tightly in a plain black bra. She didn't know what was coming over her, but she was winding up quickly, the cum in her pussy and especially the taste of cock now upon her lips driving her mad, and she wanted more. Depravity was overcoming her and she didn't mind in the least.

Someone ran over, using their pocket knife to cut her bra right in the front and shove it out of the way as he greedily grabbed at her ample bosom, shoving his cock right in between the perky tits and fucking them steadily. It made her moan harder as she focused on pleasuring two dicks all at once. There was something so raw and dirty about what she was doing, and it hit her in all the right places. Especially as the hand on the back of her head pulled her in, deciding that her blowjob was nice, but one guided by him was even better. She was pulled in tightly, forced to deepthroat the aching cock in front of her as her hand was swatted out of the way; she wouldn't need it as he shoved even further down, steadily pounding her hot mouth

"Keep fucking her face and maybe she'll show some expression!" jeered one of the men excitedly, stroking his cock furiously as he waited his turn, ready to pounce onto one of her tight holes the second they were done.

The steady gagging noises that followed as Akame was facefucked were music to the soldiers' ears. There was something cathartic about being able to fuck her, not just to defeat her in battle but to now see her body used for their enjoyment. Watching her fat tits get fucked and her pretty mouth get violated deep. It was so shameful, so raw, especially as she reached down between her legs and began to finger her creampied pussy as her upper body was used solely for their pleasure, save of course for the incredible delight that came from her tits being squeezed and fondled as they were dragged back and forth along a cock. It was senseless carnal nonsense, but it felt so fucking good that she didn't even bother to feel a shred of shame about how amazing it was as she touched herself fast and desperately. It was such a thrill, and in some strange way, their aggression worked to her incredible benefit.

They hated her. She knew that, being on opposite sides of the war and her being the ace of her side. They were using that as they fucked her, her mouth violated, the gagging sounds that bubbled up completely ignored even as she drooled all over herself, left unable to swallow and barely able to breathe from the brutality of how her mouth was taken. The too rough hold on her tits was another sign, and although she adored the roughness it was definitely not the touch of someone who was glad to be titfucking a pretty girl, but the glee of someone violating an enemy combatant in a heavily misplaced attempt at revenge. And she accepted it all, finding that the harder they went at her, the more it turned her on. It was wrong in ways that she could hardly process, but it also felt so very right.

Soon, the cocks she was working over were blowing their loads, too. Almost disappointingly fast, in fact, as her fingers toiled frustratedly against her spent pussy, stuffing cum back in there and rubbing it against her inner walls. Both cocks withdrew in eager unison, leaving the panting Akame to gasp for air as the two men snickered and painted her face and tits in cum, gleefully giving plastering her in sticky strands of white as they sought to dominate, humiliate, and use the Night Raid member to the fullest extent before turning her over to their superiors. And she welcomed it, moaning and shuddering as she felt the hot spunk settle onto her skin. Not only were they tiring themselves out as hoped, but she felt so good as they used her body to exhaust themselves.

"Who's next?" she called out eagerly, her blatant and messy cum-driven fingering becoming blatant as the two men pulled away from her and left her kneeling there, blatant and lusty. Which was all the reason anyone needed for two more men to boldly step forward. grabbing at the sleeves of her open blouse and tugging her up to her feet as they pulled her skirt further up to get to her assets. She found herself quickly sandwiched between the hard bodies of two very horny, very needy men both pinning her down tightly, their holes driving their way into her ass and pussy in tandem. And her response was to cry out even louder than before in ragged bliss as she was treated to the kind of raw sensation she didn't realize she utterly craved until it was brutally upon her, until she was trembling and groaning in raw bliss.

Having her pussy loosened up and pounded was a delight, but a delight that paled in comparison to when she not only had that, but also a cock to stretch her ass out at the same time, to fill her up right and leave her gasping as she bucked between their bodies. Her long legs were seized and pulled up, guided to wrap around the waist of the soldier hammering her pussy, and she could feel the two cocks stretching what little space lay between them so thin. It was a delight that she could hardly put into words, left senseless and maddened by the raw sensations hammering against her body with each harsh push into her needy holes. "Oh, it feels so good," she moaned, voice quivering with need and naked emotion as she began to lose all of her iciness, all of her steadiness. The woman they knew, the myth they feared, was melting before their eyes into a desperate, gasping whore, and they loved it.

This was all awakening something deep and dark within Akame, something she either hadn't known about or subconsciously suppressed. Sexual hungers were rarely acknowledged and even more rarely tended to, as she kept herself away from the distractions and worries of such indulgences. Sex would only cloud her mind, so she pushed it away and focused on the mission; maybe there would be time for it when they had won, but it wasn't time yet. But she hadn't been expecting the swell of sensation that followed, the raw bliss of getting fucked by the soldiers, and though her hand had been forced, she was now so far removed from the reluctance she had begun with, moaning as she squirmed between their bodies, heated and burning up. It felt so good, almost addictive to the needy soldier as she was given what she had neglected for so long. It felt like all that time ignoring her sexuality had caught up with her and she was left with libido and stamina for days as she bucked back and forth between the two cocks pounding her holes.

"Fuck me!" she cried out harder, licking around her mouth to catch all of the cum she could before biting down hard on her lip, leaning back against the man behind her, whose hands alternated between squeezing and smacking at her taut, perky ass. "Come on, both of you, give it to me harder! When are you ever going to be able to fuck me again? Make this count!" Akame couldn't believe she was goading these men into going at her harder, and not even entirely out of the hope that she could escape because of it. She genuinely wanted the two thick dicks to drill her holes for all of the sweet, pleasurable payoff she could get out of them, and she was going to stop at nothing to get it. Shameless and blatant, she was having the time of her life.

"Who knew she was a such a slut?" asked one of the men not fucking her, but dutifully stroking his cock as he waited 'patiently' for his turn. The sweet noises she made of lust and desperation were all the fuel he needed though, and he would not have minded blowing his load right there as he watched her tits bounce and her pretty body get drilled from both ends; he could also wait until there was an opening and go again. "All this time we've been fearing her, but she looks so cock hungry we probably could have just pulled out or dicks and she would have come crawling over!"

The degrading dirty talk left the men laughing, and Akame was surprised by how little she wanted to start stabbing things, simply relishing instead in the steady fucking she continued to receive. If only for the moment, Akame was content with getting pounded senseless, moaning and gasping as she clutched at the collar of the man in front of her, receiving all of the sexually charged verbal abuse and vulgarity the men could throw at her. In a twisted way, she actually kind of enjoyed it all, the utter wrongness of her body being used and pounded like this, the raw bliss of letting the enemy conquer her. Most of all, the hot friction that came from the cocks that hammered her desperate and shuddering body raw. It was so good, so hot, so utterly delightful, and she embraced all of it with more vocal passion than she had probably ever shown anything in a very long time.

"Cum in me," was her desperate plea as she came again, as here body trembled under the weight of orgasmic bliss thundering through her body. Her wetness and tightness became too much to bear, ass and pussy both clenching down hotly around the pistoning cocks that made her body shake to the very core, and the pulsating of her inner walls around them drew their loads out hungrily. Both of them gleefully pumped the needy girl full of cum, delighted to be able to conquer and ravage her as they left her absolutely full of creamy spunk, pulling out of her so fast she had to stumble to her knees to keep from falling flat on her ass as they simply dropped her down carelessly, treating her like a sex toy to be discarded once they've had their use.

Leaking with cum from both hales, with plenty more on her mouth and all over her breasts, she already look like a sorry wreck, but she was still in no way done yet. "More," she groaned, biting her lip as she looked at them. "Come on, we're never going to be done by sunrise if you keep up at this rate. Come at me three at a time. Fucking do it."

Akame got what she wished for, but it was not gently. She was grabbed by the hair and dragged away from the wall, over to a table quickly cleared off so that they could descend hungrily upon her. She found herself shoved down onto her back as men climbed up onto the table, three of them going all at once for something big. First, her legs were pulled up over the shoulders of one soldier who slammed his cock into her and started fucking. Then, when her mouth was wide open to let out the quivering moan, her head was pulled back, hung upside-down off the table and leaving a clear line from her lips all the way down her gullet, at which point she found herself deepthroating an overly excited cock that hammered relentlessly into her mouth. Then, for the cherry on top, came the mounting of her chest and the tugging on her nipples as she found herself once more getting titfucked in the middle of the tabletop spitroasting.

Suddenly, three cocks were relishing in her body, and she found herself overwhelmed, but thankfully, she had very little that needed to be done. They were all very content to thrust into her holes or her tight cleavage, to shake her to her core, and all she needed to do was lie there and take it all, to relish in being the squadron's fucktoy for the night, as bizarre as it was. She would never have thought this was possible, that she could have ended up here and having anywhere near as much fun as she did, but it was undeniable now. She'd gotten off twice and worked over four cocks now, and all she could think of was how much more she wanted to cum and how much she wanted their balls emptied in and on her. It wasn't a good look, and she knew that once she walked away from this, it was a reality she could never face again in good conscience, that she would likely have to bury her libido all over again--or at least try--but for this one senseless night, she was intent on seeing it through as thoroughly as possible, especially if she was likely to have to keep this suppressed for what would surely feel like an eternity to come. Best to get her fun in while she could.

"Choke on it, you rebel slut," groaned the man fucking her face, whose balls slapped against her nose and her forehead with each push forward as he drove deep into her throat, taking advantage of the way her head leaning back off the table gave him a straightforward shot. It let him get fast and reckless, let him do all manner of vulgar things to the girl, and he was rewarded for it with the sweet gagging noises and bubbling saliva around her lips. It was a crass delight, but one he savoured and adored, slamming forward harder and needier as he watched her tits bounce and shiver, the cock tip poking out from between her plump breasts as those were claimed too.

"Fuck, I wish the bounty for you wasn't so high," the soldier fucking her added as he held her legs up over his shoulders, drilling with delight into her from a wonderful angle. "If we weren't going to be set for the rest of our lives I'd suggest we just say you died in battle, tie you up, and keep you in the barracks and keeping our dicks happy. I bet you'd love that too, you depraved little bitch."

The verbal abuse kept coming, and with her tits being squeezed and her throat being hammered, there was a case that the physical abuse was heavy as well, but all Akame felt was burning, shimmering bliss as she was fucked and used thoroughly and senselessly, all to her utter delight. This was all a treat; her body could take the pain and her feelings could take however many times she was called a cunt. She just rolled with it all, relishing in their attempts to hurt her and letting their roughness carry the bliss of her furious sexual awakening even further. It was something to be celebrated, a remarkable exercise in learning things about herself she would never have otherwise discovered, and its bizarre path of self-discovery was something she would likely look back on with a laugh once it was all over.

But for the moment, moans were all she could do, especially as the thrusting picked up from both ends of her body. The disparate rhythms with which her mouth and pussy were hammered left her confused and aching harder and hotter, but she rolled with it all, embraced whatever was coming down upon her and letting it carry her into new heights of pleasure. As long as this continued to feel like the best thing she could ever imagined, she didn't really care what they did to her. It was all too electrifying for her to feel bothered by it, and embraced everything they could throw at her. It was an attitude rooted in sexual depravity that only seemed to grow by the minute, but it was doing wonders for her.

Her reward for accepting it all as it came was another orgasm, another howl of bliss making the cock in her throat vibrate and the one in her pussy endure an intense, sudden tightness. The result from both ends was the same as her pussy and her throat were both flooded with cum, which settled into her stomach and into her womb, left her shuddering and aching as delight pumped through her veins and she threw herself into it all recklessly. She got off even harder as the cum filled her from both ends, shuddering as her tits were pulled out of and another hot load was splattered down onto the hefty, ample boobs. She felt so soiled and yet so satisfied all at once, feeling the dueling sensations of their abuse and her arousal leaving her head buzzing with conflicted messages and confusion.

What stood out amid all of the many things Akame felt was that she wanted more, and thankfully, she wasn't even going to have to ask for it this time. She was pulled down into the lap of another soldier, and quickly there was one more behind her, the two of them sinking into her already primed and loosened up holes. She tried to moan out, but a cock plugged her mouth before she could. They were getting it now! Feeding her a constant supply of sex and debauchery, keeping her lust high and giving her everything she could have ever hoped for; their repayment was that her head bobbed back and forth and her hips bucked even as they slammed into her body with all the speed they could; it was fast and savage but as Akame grew hungrier, it wasn't enough.

The steady fucking was exactly what she needed, all holes drilled at once, the utmost sensation bearing down upon her with electrifying excitement. Akame needed to get fucked, and she could think of few ways she could have possibly gotten fucked harder than this, her body used in all directions, stuffed almost airtight by thick cocks drilling each of her holes all at once. She was a party favour to them, spoils of war that they could fuck, and it was a role she played into gladly, letting them tire themselves out. Already, she could see soldiers who she'd already gone to work on hard again, stroking their cocks too quickly for their own good; they would be tuckered out before long. All of them. All she had to do was keep going, keep letting them fuck her, as if there was any challenge or problem in that as she found herself more insatiable by the minute, and soon she would be free. Freedom sounded damn nice to her too; she was going to be even happier to be out there and enjoying the air and her feet under the grass.

But she'd enjoy her time in 'captivity' too, playing the guards and letting them do whatever they wanted to her body. It was a good deal, one that had her trembling and moaning around the cock she deepthroated, eyes pointed up toward the soldier in front of her as she played up her desperation just a little bit for appearances. Her body was getting used to it now; her holes were loose and even her gag reflex was wearing down, which meant that she felt all pleasure as they claimed her. Not that she let that on, the occasional whine and forced choking sound helping to keep them believing that they were putting her through her paces, because that kept them going hard and underestimating her.

It was almost shocking when she came again, almost no time passing before her body trembled and she found herself screaming, twitching and losing herself to another intense climax. This time though, she had the sluttiest, most debaucherous feeling in the world to accompany her; dragging the big dicks down with her into the deepest reaches of orgasmic delight. The tightness was to be expected, and soon all three cocks were firing off their hot loads within her, leaving her ass, pussy, and throat all to reel from the intense joy of being used thoroughly; her body was a cum dump to these men, and were the circumstances better, she may have in fact enjoyed that on mere principle.

Their disengagement came with a moment of still as men gathered around the table. They expected Akame to be done after that. Not that they were, of course, but there was no way she wasn't going to need a break after that. They'd been looking forward to that point, to being able to deny her that break and get down to violating her all over again. But even with more loads leaking out of her holes and some final cum strands lingering on her lips, she whined at them, "What's taking you so long? Get in me." She was an insatiable beast, but nobody thought of it in any way other than intense sluttery as they scrambled up onto the table and went for her again.  
*****************  
Akame was the only one left standing when it was all over. Her clothes had been torn down to nothing, and cum painted her naked body, leaked from her ass and pussy so much that she wasn't sure it would ever stop. She'd fucked and sucked every which way more times than she could count, and her body was actually sore because of it. Their roughness was nothing to her at first, but it did catch up eventually, its effects mounting with hour after hour of endless pounding. But she'd done it; around her, the passed out squadron who'd captured her lay naked and groaning, balls delightfully emptied, all of them so elated that nobody thought to cuff her back up; the last man to cum in her was out cold by the time his dick had finished twitching.

Akame could have killed them all. Maybe she should have; who would have blamed her, after her captors had done all that to her? Even if it had been under her request, that was some appalling mistreatment of prisoners. But she decided against it, and it wasn't even out of sentimentality for the good fuck. She knew that next time she saw them, all of the bravado they had would be gone. The bluster and cruelty that had led to them calling her the names they did would be gone, replaced by utter fear as their failure to secure the prisoner became their undoing. She would have the last laugh, and she would enjoy that laugh greatly.


End file.
